Brothers
by KitKatIsACat
Summary: Reverse BatFamily (sorry this is my first fan-fiction) When teenagers of the age of 15 with black hair and blue eyes go missing, and Robin almost turning fifteen, it's up to Jason Todd, A.K.A Red X, to put a stop to the disappearances. Will it be too late? (PLEASE READ CHAPTER TWO!)
1. Brotherly Bonding Time Goes AWOL

**A/N: Sorry this is my first Fan-Fic! I suck at writing so this may not be good! May discontinue! Accept Criticism. Anyways, in this story Jason is Red X, and reverse Bat Family.**

* * *

 **Red X P.O.V:**

I don't steal for nothing. That simple. I simply just love fighting my baby bro and his Girl Scout team. It is kinda fun teasing him on the battlefield. After knocking the others unconscious, we head out for bro bonding.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. We dressed up in civvies, without sunglasses, but casual enough to not look like Jason Peter Todd and Richard John Grayson. Currently, we were walking in downtown of Jump City. We were supposed to meet Wally West, A.K.A my baby brother's best friend (although he's an idiot), and Roy Harper, both of our friends, at an abandoned movie theater. Deciding to annoy Dick, we took the long way.

"Um, hello?" I asked him waving a hand in his face. He tensed up before realising it was just me. I was just about to ask him what on Ra's Al Ghul is wrong when an annoying voice pierced the air.

"Dude! What took you so long? I'm the last to arrive usually, and now the early bird is late? Roy! I think the world is ending!" Wally gasped dramatically, clutching his heart and falling to the ground. Roy snorted at his lame antics while Dick giggled. Even if Wally was an imbecile (as Damian likes to put it) he at least can make my little brother laugh. (Shit, Dick is bat-glaring at me)

Dick started to act the same way as Wally did. "No! Wallace! Don't die on me! Stay with me! Jay! Roy! Help him!" fake tears starting to fall. He was crushing Wally's fingers with both hands and Wally winced. Quickly he released them before they broke. And Wally rose up gasping.

"Oh Richard, you have saved me! Now, I'm forever in your debt." Dick's eyes lit up with trouble and Wally's eyes widened comically when he realized what he just said.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind when I see something dangerous!" He cackled and Wally looked even paler than, Raven was it? Anyways, I think he'll need some help sleeping for the rest of the year.

"Hey if you two lovebirds are done," cue bat-glare and speedster-glare "can we get back on track? I was thinking of pulling a prank on the Titan Tower." Roy smirked menacingly. Dick smiled so wide, Joker would've been impressed. I followed Dick's actions, and Wally, well…

"Are you suicidal!? ( **A/N: Yes I am.** ) They could tell who it was! And what if they call the police?! Or that Raven person drags us to Hell!?" Wally freaked out, jumping all over the place and then running around in circles. Dick calmly walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders, and slapped him hard across the face. Dick is now my favorite sibling. Dick gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Wally tried looking away, but failed miserably. Wally groaned and put his head in his hands.

"This is gonna end up badly."

* * *

Turns out, it everything went wrong. We settled for toilet papering the hallways, living room, kitchen, and garage. I guessed I must not have been paying attention, because when we moved on into the lobby, the Titans came in laughing and joking. Wally was on the verge of hyperventilating. Roy mouthed scatter. We all dropped our toilet paper and went our ways. Me and Dick in the rafter, Wally and Roy in the vents. Wally was vibrating and Roy had to put a hand on his mouth to mute him. The green boy was in the middle of telling a joke when the cloaked lady paused and creepily stared where me and Dick were. We paused and looked at each other with paused breaths. "Someone is here." She said. Me and Dick shared a silent conversation. Dick shook his head, but I nodded. He sighed. Both of us fell downwards and he made a signal to Wally and Roy to come out. Wally immediately ran (slowly) to Dick.

"We're so dead! Please don't kill us! I'm so sorry! Dick! Do something! Jay, tell them we're nice people! Well, I'm not sure about you, Jay. Oh! I know Dick do that ninja kick thing!" Dick slapped him upside the head to shut him up. The Titans were all looking at us confused.

"Uh, isn't the word 'dick' bad?" The red hair lady asked. The robot shrugged and the green one was looking at my brother strangely. My big brother senses were off the chart.

"It's just a nickname" Dick mumbled awkwardly staring at the ground.

"So uh, what's your names?" My heart skipped a beat. We are NOT giving our real names to the Titans.

"Robert." I replied. Roy, Wally, and Dick looked at me for a minute before realizing what I'm doing.

"John." Wally greeted winking at the red hair lady. I was pretty sure Dick was gonna strangle him.

"Braxton." Roy grunted. I'm pretty sure the Titans see him as a threat by now.

"Alex." Dick smiled putting his hand outward. Dick always was the best actor. The green boy kissed it instead.

"That's a nice name for a girl." He said. Wally started choking on air and I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. He thought that his leader, WAS A GIRL! I will never let him let this down. You have to admit, with his hair down, it kinda made him looked more feminine.

Roy coughed into his fist and got everyone's attention while Dick secretly wiped his hand on Wally's shirt. "We're gonna leave now. Sorry for toilet papering your house!" The team gasped at Roy and locked the doors before we had a chance to just turn around. "Oh shit." Roy mumbled.

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V:**

Sometimes, I love my brothers. Other times, I don't. This is one of those times I don't.

We were all dragged into the living room and forced to sit on the couch while listening to Cyborg's lecture. I just toned him out, and I'm guessing the others followed suite. Jason though, couldn't be more rude about it.

"FUCK YOU!" Jason screamed, interrupting Cyborg's speech on how irresponsible we were. The Titans looked so startled at this. Jason jumped on top of the table, doing a tap dance and pointing his middle fingers up to the ceiling. Grinning, Roy jumped up on top of Cyborg, standing on his shoulders screaming, "RUN AROUND YOU JACKASS!" I groaned and shoved my head into my hands. Can this get any worse? Wally stood up and sang off key at the top of his lungs "All Star." Yep, it can get worse. Jason laughed and jumped on top of the counter, kicking off all of the appliances, and Roy was sill on top of Cyborg screaming, "RUN FASTER YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" Starfire was trying to get Jason to come off the counters, Beast Boy tried desperately to pry Roy off, Raven was trying to shut Wally up. I honestly had enough of this.

"SHUT THE GODDAMN HELL UP!" I screamed. Everyone paused to look at me. Roy jumped off Cyborg, Jason kicked one last appliance before jumping off, and Wally shut up. "We're going now, bye!" I said, dragging Jason and Roy by their arms and glared at Wally to follow suite. Walking away from the now pissed off Titans, the rest of the ride to Jason's apartment was short.

* * *

After I left, I made sure to change into Robin uniform. I'm not that stupid. When I got in, Raven was reading a spell book, Starfire was cleaning the mess Jason made, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Surprisingly, there was no toilet paper to be seen. "Uh, why is the kitchen a mess?" I asked. Starfire squealed and crushed my ribs in a "hug."

"Oh friend Robin, it is great you came home! Our house was invaded by other people! The 'toilet papered' our house! And one of them kicked stuff of the counter! Red X is locked up, yes?" She blabbered. "Yes, Red X is locked up." She finally released me, and Beast Boy ran up to me.

"Dude! You should've seen this one chick! She was so cool! She dragged them out! I wished I gave her my phone number!" Beast Boy said dreamily.

"Beast Boy, I think that was a boy." Raven said, whacking him upside the head. He shook his head at Raven, obviously not believing her.

"No! She was definitely a girl!" Beast Boy defended, which earned him another whack upside the head.

"I'm gonna go train, okay?" I said, turning to go to the training room. That was not awkward at **all**. One of my team mates practically LIKED me. And that team mate is **not** Starfire. I sighed, climbing up the platforms to the trapeze. It always seems to calms my nerves down. Besides, I can't let the last Flying Grayson lose his touch.

* * *

 **Roy P.O.V:**

Coming into my apartment, I crashed on my sofa and rubbed my sore arm. Damn, his grip freaking hurts. Turning on the television for the latest news, what I saw surprised me and made me immediately call Jason. This was definitely **not** a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think is on the news? AGAIN! I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. As I stated before, I'm not good at writing. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! So uh, this is awkward. I wrote this story a waaaay too long ago. My gosh, this story is so cringy!

Anyways, I'm too lazy to rewrite the first chapter so I think the next chapter will be a completely new rewrite of chapter one!

Thank you for reading this story! I'm sorry to disappoint you but this story needs a crap ton of work.


End file.
